


My Guardian Angel Wears a Trench Coat

by MysticMedusa



Series: Guardian Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a guardian angel whether he wants one or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me >w

Dean sat at the table in their new home eating his second helping of pancakes. It was taking a while to adjust to the fact that he and his family now called the king of hell’s mansion their home but this was the easiest part of the adjusting he had to do. He tried not to look at Sam who was hovering very close to the devil. He didn’t trust the fallen angel completely but he also couldn’t say no to pancakes. He wasn’t sure when Lucifer had learned to cook but he could honestly say he’d eat the pancakes for days if he could.

“Would you like another serving?”

Before Dean could answer Lucifer Sam answered for him.

“He’s going to get fat if you keep feeding him like that.”

Dean gave Sam a look but his younger brother ignored it while John ignored both of them as he sipped his coffee. Dean considered getting even with Sam later but his train of thought was interrupted by the flutter of wings. He glanced over at the trench coat wearing angel who had been showing up more and more recently.

“Hey Cas, you’re just in time for pancakes!” Lucifer said happily already preparing a plate for him.

“Lucifer you know very well I do not require food.”

“And you know very well anyone who steps into this house eats and acts like a normal person otherwise they’re forbidden to enter.”

Castiel looked to John who didn’t even look up from his paper as he spoke. Dean almost chuckled by his father’s odd rule but he had to admit he felt more comfortable with Cas at least sitting down and eating instead of just staring.

“C’mon brother, it’s not like eating hurts you.”

Castiel gave a slight nod as he took the chair next to Dean and began eating. Dean had noticed the angel preferred to remain close to him and often spent time in his personal space without realizing it.

“So Cas, what has brought the great angel of the Lord to our home?”

Castiel finished chewing before he answered Dean.

“I have been assigned as your guardian angel. I assumed you would be looking for a hunt as you have not been on one in a week.”

Dean nearly choke on his pancakes as he and the others in the room looked at Castiel.

“Excuse me? Who says I need a guardian angel? And since when does heaven send out angels to protect hunters?”

Castiel glanced at Lucifer who was trying to hide a smile as he returned to his task of cooking breakfast. Seeing that the recently no longer fallen angel was going to offer no help he returned his gaze to the hunter.

“Our Father has set new rules and guidelines for us since he returned. Among them is that your family is to be protected. I am already familiar with your family and your job so I was assigned to protect you.”

Dean grumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

“Well tell those feather brained idiots I don’t need someone protecting me. Sam and dad have my back on hunts.”

“I will not go against my Father’s orders Dean.”

The two looked at each other in silence until the other three became to uncomfortable with the prolonged eye contact.

“Alright you two, stop with the staring. Castiel if you’re going to be staying with us we’ll get a room ready for you. Dean try to be nice to your guardian angel.”

Dean gave Sam a look clearly not happy with the arrangement.

“Sammy there’s no way I’m letting some trench coat wearing angel be my guardian. It’s weird enough that your guardian angel has horns.”

Lucifer raised a brow as Sam defended his angel.

“Dean Lucifer is an angel, he doesn’t have horns.”

Lucifer smiled before sticking his tongue out at Dean who looked surprised by the childish action. Looking away from the angel Dean pushed away from the table refusing to deal with any of them. After he left John turned the paper towards Sam.

“Looks like we have a job. You joining or you staying?”

Sam looked at the paper that showed a couple went missing in burktsville, Indiana.

“Dad people go missing all the time. What makes you think this is us?”

John pointed to the date on the paper and only then did he realize it was from last year.

“Every year around the same time a couple goes missing. Sam I’ve done this for a long time so can you not question me at every turn?”

Sam apologized but Lucifer clearly looked unhappy with the fact that John expected complete obedience from his son.

“I think Sam and I will sit this one out. Have fun on your hunting trip.”

John took Lucifer’s answers as Sam’s so he went to go start packing. Once he was gone Sam thanked Lucifer who just went back to what he was doing while humming. Dean heard his dad packing and asked what the job was. After a quick summery of what it was Dean went to go pack happy to have a job. While he was getting ready he heard the flutter of wings but didn’t look up from what he was doing.

“You’re not coming with Cas.”

“It would be dangerous to go on a hunt alone and I have been ordered to protect you.”

Dean laughed.

“I’m not going alone. Dad and I are doing this hunt.”

“You’re taking the angel with you. I just got a call, something’s come up.”

Dean span around to argue with his father but John was already heading out to leave. Dean cursed as he glared at Castiel.

“Did you plan this?”

Castiel titled his head staring at Dean for a moment before he responded.

“I am an angel of the Lord, I do not lie nor would I deceive you. You’re father has his own life and if he has other matters to attend to then I shall accompany you on your hunt.”

Dean still wasn’t happy with it as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

“Sam come on, we got a hunt and dad’s bailed.”

He turned the corner of the kitchen and quickly regretted it as he found Sam on the table with Lucifer kissing him and his hand moving beneath his shirt.

“Dude we eat on that table!”

Lucifer continued kissing Sam as he flipped Dean off. Dean cursed as he walked out the door yelling for Cas to hurry up. Castiel was already waiting in the passenger seat of the impala. Dean said nothing as he drove the car hoping Castiel would just keep quite. After they were about an hour out and Dean’s expression hadn’t changed from it’s anger Castiel finally spoke.

“You seem very upset Dean. Have I done something to upset you?”

Dean gripped the steering wheel still upset about the fact John had bailed on the hunt but the image of Sam and Lucifer was burned into his memory.

“Cas, there isn’t enough brain bleach in this world to erase the imagine burned into my head right now.”

Confused Castiel just stared at him until Dean’s anger exploded again.

“I mean we eat on that table. Can’t those two just doing in their own freaking room?”

Castiel was silent as he realized Dean was upset at Sam and Lucifer.

“It is not appropriate to have relations outside a bedroom?”

Dean shot a look to Castiel.

“Seriously dude? I’m all for doing kinky stuff in random places but that’s the kitchen table.”

Castiel was still very confused.

“I’m certain they will clean the table once they're through with their activities.”

Dean shuddered as he recalled them getting intimate.

“That’s not the point Cas. Seriously, how can you not see the problem here?”

“I suppose I’m just not troubled with it as you are. Perhaps focusing on the case will help put your mind at ease with your brother being intimate with someone.”

Dean shuddered again but decided to focus on the case.

“So apparently around the same time every year a couple goes missing. Not sure what could be doing it but once we get there we can check it out.”

When they arrived at the town near the disappearances Dean quickly noticed various things that were odd. A couple was already there and they were being treated like they were royalty. He asked around about the last missing couple but no one seemed to recall speaking to them. Castiel stood by silently watching the hunter work and found it quite interesting how easily he lied his way through his conversation. He had a picture of the last couple that went missing and after showing it around a young woman recognized them.

She pointed them in the direction they’d gone after their car was fixed which struck Dean as odd. He noticed the couple currently passing through were also having their car fixed.

“Dean is there a reason we’re already leaving?”

“Just have t check out the route the last couple took.”

They arrived at the apple orchard in no time and went to look around. Dean stared up at the odd scarecrow that stood in the orchard and got a weird feeling from it.

“Dean why are you studying that scarecrow?”

Dean held up the picture of the man that went missing last year after noticing the tattoo on the scarecrow’s arm.

“Cas you know of anything that takes part of it’s victims?”

Castiel tilted his head as h thought a moment about the question with what facts they already knew.

“I suppose if you consider the fact that it is always a couple the same time of year I would think a pagan god but I am not entirely sure.”

Dean got down from the ladder he used and sighed in irritation.

“Great, just what I need right now. A freaking pagan god.”

“Would you like me to see for certain if it’s a pagan god and if so which one?”

“If it gets me out of having to do research sure.”

Castiel disappeared and Dean considered waiting for him but wasn’t sure how long he’d be gone. He looked at his watch wondering if this would be taken care of before the couple ended up driving through.

When he heard the flutter of wings he looked up and paused.

“What the hell is Gabriel doing here?”

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel walked over to the scarecrow with a smirk on his face.

“Oh Dean-o, surely you know as the trickster I would know more about the pagans than little Cassie here. Got to admit, you’ve got a pretty nice one here with The Vanir. It’s pretty easy to take care of but I’m guessing this one has been getting sacrifices for a while. Not going to be pretty when it stops.”

Dean confused by what Gabriel meant waited for more information. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“And this is why I like the moose better. He’s the smart one. The Vanir is protecting this area. The people in town make sacrifices and this guy makes sure their little home remains safe. You get rid of the pagan and the town dies.”

Dean stared shocked before looking to Castiel as if the other angel would do something to prevent that.

“I have to kill this thing but you guys wouldn’t let the town die, right?”

Gabriel just shrugged.

“I’m fine with it. I mean why would I care when these guys have been offering up sacrifices all the time?”

Castiel said nothing having already heard Gabriel’s opinion on the matter. Gabriel was an archangel and much higher up on the chain of command. If he was going to do nothing Castiel was to do the same.

“You guys are angels, you’re suppose to protect humanity.”

Gabriel was already unwrapping a piece of candy no longer interested in the conversation.

“Look Dean-o, I don’t have to do anything. Just burn the pagan’s tree and leave the town to parish. Otherwise you could just keep letting people be sacrificed every year.”

Dean annoyed with both of the angels decided to call Sam. His brother picked up on the second ring and sounded very happy when he answered.

“What’s up Dean?”

“I need to speak to Lucifer.”

Gabriel smirked realizing Dean thought he’d get a different answer from his older brother. He just stood back and watched knowing what the answer would be.

“Dean I’m surprised you want to speak to me.”

“Listen up Lucifer, I don’t trust you yet but I need your help since your brothers are being complete dicks. I have to kill a pagan god but I don’t want the town it’s been keeping alive to die so can you help me out?”

There was a long pause on the other end before Lucifer finally said something.

“Very well Dean. I shall ensure the town does not parish but only because I dislike the pagans. I suppose Gabriel and Castiel both refused to help?”

Dean glared at the angels near him before he answered.

“Yeah, they’re both being dicks about it.”

Lucifer sighed.

“Gabriel is just lazy. Please don’t blame Castiel for refusing, an archangel is a higher rank than him and honestly he wouldn’t have the power to do what you were asking anyways.”

Dean hung up and gave Gabriel a overly confident grin.

“Well at least one of you angels isn’t a complete dick.”

Gabriel looked honestly surprised by his older brother helping. Glancing at Castiel who was also surprised he smirked. Dean didn’t know why Gabriel was smiling but he had a bad feeling about it as the archangel vanished.

“He didn’t tell which tree it is…”

Castiel pointed as he said, “Well there was a tree that appeared to be very different from the others. I believe that is the one you’re looking for.”

They went back to the car to get what was needed before returning to the tree Castiel pointed out. They watched it go up in flames and waited until it completely burned down. Apparently the smoke from the fire caught the attention of the locals as several of them showed up.

“What have you done?” Stacey cried when she saw that the tree had burned down.

Stacey had been one of the people Dean talked to along with her husband.

“So I guess you were the ones sending off those couples as sacrifices. Well guess what, you’re little pagan god is dead now.”

Her husband’s face was red with anger.

“You’ve doomed us all!”

Dean shrugged.

“Not really. Called up an angel to watch out for you guys. Not that you deserve it.”

The sheriff raised his gun looking just as pissed off as the other two.

“If you think you’re just going to walk out of here after dooming us you’re wrong.”

The sheriff fired his gun but Castiel placed himself in front of Dean to protect him. The sheriff seeing the bullets do nothing to Castiel kept firing as the angel approached him. He grabbed the gun and took it from the shocked man as he bent the weapon with ease to further prove his strength.

“As he said before, your town is going to be alright. An archangel is watching over you though I and my older brother would rather see you all parish for your sins. I hope you enjoy what time you have left on this earth because you three are most certainly going to hell.”

“Oh Cassie is angry, got to admit I didn’t think they’d try shooting you.”

Dean turned to look at Gabriel who reappeared with more candy.

“Seriously? Why the hell did you come back Gabriel?”

The archangel shrugged.

“Thought I’d see little Cassie getting angry. Plus I’m bored so you know, entertain me.”

Dean picked up his bag with what remained of their supplies looking irritated.

“I’m not some archangel’s entertainment. Go bother your brother or something.”

He walked off with Castiel and Gabriel following close behind. While Gabriel complained about being bored Castiel glanced back at the three who stood shocked at what just happened. Castiel honestly couldn’t understand Lucifer’s desire to help those who were already doomed an eternity of pain but he supposed Lucifer understood humanity a bit more than he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a little shit, Castiel is jealous and attempts to woo the hunter, and there isn't enough brain bleach to erase the things Dean's seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please don't drink or eat anything while reading this as comedy is a chocking hazard. Enjoy ;)

Dean returned to the house feeling angrier than when he’d left to go on the hunt. Gabriel had insisted on tagging along and his constant complaining was growing tiresome very quickly.

“Look, we’re here so can you shut up now?”

Gabriel pretended to consider it a moment before he playful shook his head.

“Nope, I like bothering you Dean-o. You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

Dean gave him a look before he was taken back by the trickster’s flirtatious wink

“Dude, are you hitting on me?”

Gabriel chuckled as his vanished from the backseat and reappeared on the hood of the impala in a seductive pose.

“And if I am Dean-o?”

“Gabriel leave Dean alone.”

Castiel meant to say it in his normally calm tone but for some reason the idea of his elder brother attempting to seduce the human bothered him greatly. Dean just ignored the two and went inside the house hoping his brother wouldn’t be anywhere in sight.

“Hey Dean, how was the hunt?”

He cautiously looked over to the large couch in front of the ridiculously large TV and as relieved to find him sitting fully clothed with Crowley beside him. The demon looked up and waved before turning his attention back to the movie they were watching.

“Well the people of the town tried to shoot me because I killed their pagan god.”

“So that’s why Lucy was more irritable than normal. He doesn’t like the pagans very much.”

Dean eyed the demon for a moment but clearly it was just a comment not meant to be responded to.

“Yeah well I asked him to watch the town so they don’t all die. Gabriel and Castiel wanted me to just let them die since they were sacrificing people.”

Sam gave Dean a look showing he thought it was weird angels would be so cold hearted.

“Well I’m happy Lucifer’s helping but I miss him. He’s been gone all day.”

Crowley looked over again with a smile.

“I’m a little conflicted on the matter as it’s not often moose here calls for company.”

Sam showed mixed feelings on continuing to be called moose until Gabriel appeared dropping into his lap with a playful grin on his face.

“Hey there Samsquash!”

“Hi Gabriel. Please get off my lap before Lucifer comes and kicks your ass.”

Gabriel showed no interest as he looked to the TV.

“Oh what you watching? We should watch those cake shows.”

Sam tried to push Gabriel off but the archangel was dead set on staying where he was.

“Oh don’t flatter yourself Samsquash, I’m totally after your brother now. He’s got that nice body and loves to eat so he’s definitely a better match for me.”

Castiel had come up to stand beside Dean as everyone in the room eyed the trickster angel. Dean was speechless for a few moments before he decided he wasn’t going to deal with it and went to his room.

“You’re going after Dean now?”

“Yep, be right back.”

Gabriel vanished and reappeared on Dean’s bed. When the hunter walked in the angel was lounging comfortably in his room looking at one of his porn magazines.

“Oh these beauties are good but I think you’re better Dean-o. So wanna go get some pie with me? There’s this really great place with the best apple pie in the world.”

Dean was about to yell at the angel but the mention of pie distracted him. He actually considered it a moment before Castiel appeared.

“Gabriel I said leave Dean alone.”

Gabriel continued to flip through the book showing no interest in Castiel’s anger.

“What’s wrong little brother? Don’t like me being interested in the clearly attractive hunter? I mean he’s obviously the stronger of the brothers and boy would I love to get him undressed.”

“Enough!” Castiel yelled at his brother.

Dean confused and really not in the mood for the two angels fighting in his room dropped his bag and held up his car keys.

“So pie?”

Gabriel smirked as he vanished and reappeared by Dean. Before Castiel could respond Gabriel cheerfully called out for the house to hear, “Taking the hottie!”

And with that the two vanished leaving Castiel fuming at his older brother’s actions. He appeared downstairs where Sam had just begun getting up to see what was happening.

“Sam my brother has run off with your brother.”

Sam looked confused uncertain of why the trench coat wearing angel was so concerned. He knew Gabriel wasn’t going to hurt Dean and he was actually happy someone might finally get Dean to settle down and stop having one night stands with nameless women.

“Castiel why do you care if Gabriel and Dean become a thing?”

Castiel opened his mouth but closed it without saying anything. He titled his head slightly wondering why the archangel’s actions bothered him so. It honestly made no sense and as he pondered it longer he came up with nothing and simply grew more irritated by it.

“Oh dear, moose I think you broke the poor angel.”

Castiel glared at the demon king who held up his hands in surrender.

“Sorry angel, guess you’ve never had a crush before.”

Castiel looked to Sam for answers as he was confused.

“Why does the demon wish for me to crush something?”

Sam chuckled as he shook his head.

“Cas it means you like my brother. You’re just jealous that Gabe is making a move first. Look my brother is pretty easy to please. If there’s anything in this world that can win him over its food, sex, and hunting.”

Castiel thought this over as he walked away. He had never held any particular feeling towards a human before but he supposed he did find Dean more interesting than others. He ended up back in Dean’s room as he considered this. If it was so easy to get Dean’s affection than he could certain supply the human with enough of the three things he liked to have him focus solely on him and not his brother.

His head titled again as he thought over the most troubling of the issues. He could get food and find hunts but he knew nothing of human sexual experiences. He was uncertain of males could have sex with one another. He suddenly appeared beside Sam who was leaning over to look through the fridge. When he stood he jumped seeing Castiel staring at him.

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that.”

“Sam my name is Castiel. I have never been known by the name Jesus.”

Sam half smiled.

“What can I do for you Cas?”

“Please show me how males have sex.”

Sam’s mouth hung open in shock as he stood unable to even reply to that comment. Luckily Lucifer appeared at that moment to save him.

“Castiel, I thought you were watching over your human?”

Castiel looked at Lucifer hoping perhaps his brother could also help him.

“I was but Gabriel took him someplace. I wish to attract Dean’s attention so that he will not end up in a relationship with Gabriel instead. Sam has told me how to do this but as I know nothing of human intercourse I have requested Sam’s help in learning.”

Lucifer’s arm wrapped protectively around Sam as he pulled his human close to him.

“Listen here brother, I can forgive your ignorance but if you ever try and make a move on my human like this again I will smite you.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers making several DVDs appear in Castiel’s hands.

“Those are male pornos. Watch those and never speak of this again to my human.”

With another snap of his fingers Lucifer and Sam vanished. Castiel walked to the room Crowley was sitting in and asked how to use the DVDs he was given. Crowley took one look at them and happily put the first one in.

“Didn’t take you to be a porn guy little angel.”

Castiel ignored him as he studied the movie in front of him until he felt an odd sensation in his crotch. He looked down confused as part of him swelled and he was uncertain if something was wrong with his body.

“You’ve seriously never gotten a boner before?”

He nodded uncertain of what that was and decided to focus on the movie again. Crowley laughed as he unzipped his own pants to begin stroking himself. Castiel glanced over and saw the look of pleasure on the demon’s face and wondered what Dean would look like when he was enjoying such things.

Castiel was about to follow Crowley’s actions when he heard Gabriel return with Dean. He reappeared in Dean’s room to see the human collapse onto his bed apparently stuffed full from having devoured an entire thing of pie by himself.

“Made the little hunter super happy. Try and top that brother.”

Gabriel offered the challenge before vanishing. Castiel watched the human sleep with a content look on his face. Dean loved pie enough that it kept the smile on his face through his entire nap.

When Dean’s phone rang the hunter continued to sleep so Castiel answered it for him.

“Dean I’ve got a hunt for you.”

It was John on the other end thinking that it was Dean answering.

“This is Castiel, if you give me the information I shall relay it to Dean when he wakes.”

John didn’t hesitate in giving him the information. Once Castiel confirmed he had the info John hung up. The angel looked at the phone uncertain of what had taken priority over a hunt with his son but he really didn’t have any interest in the older hunter’s personal life as it gave him a chance to spend with Dean.

He put the phone on the table next to the bed and upon hearing Dean begin to stir he left and reappeared with a bag of food. The hunter awoke to food being handed to him and that his father had found a hunt for them.

“Well if dad said there’s a hunt I guess there’s no helping it.”

Castiel stared at Dean as he began eating the burger wondering why the hunter seemed unhappy with the promise of a hunt.

“Was there something else you wanted to do other than a hunt?”

Dean altered his gaze as he continued eating.

“Don’t worry about it Cas.”

Concerned for the human he leaned closer insisted on Dean telling him what was on his mind.

“Dean, if there’s something you wish to do I shall handle the hunt.”

“I said it’s fine Cas. I just haven’t had any alone time recently ok? I’ll be fine until we kill whatever it is that dad’s sending us after.”

It took a moment for Castiel to realize what Dean meant by alone time.

“I understand you have needs. I can take care of them.”

Dean nearly choked on his burger hearing Castiel’s words. The angel watched him with concern but seeing he was recovering on his own he sat and waited.

“Cas why the hell are both you and Gabriel after me?”

Castiel could not answer for his brother but he certainly saw the appeal of the hunter.

“You are a righteous man. You are strong and brave as well as selfless in your mission to save as many as you can. I do not understand why you question those attracted to you.”

He ran his hand through his hair trying to hide the fact he was embarrassed.

“Dude I’m a guy and you’re a guy. It doesn’t work.”

Castiel titled his head studying Dean with his blue gaze.

“Lucifer has shown me that it can be done between two males. Though I fear there may be some discomfort in the beginning I do not believe it is more than I can handle. I will be happy to be on the receiving end to ensure you receive no pain or discomfort.”

Dean stared at him in shocked silence before he dropped his food and stormed off to find Lucifer. Whatever was happening with Cas and Gabriel suddenly being very interested in him he had a feeling the fallen angel was behind it.

He burst through the bedroom door ready to scream at the angel but found himself with horrible image forever burned into his brain. He quickly retreated at seeing the angel balls deep in his whimpering and needy brother.

“Not nearly enough brain bleach in the entire universe for that.”

He shuddered and quickly ran from the room hearing his brother begging for Lucifer to go faster. He decided to ignore the angels and grabbed his stuff to go on the hunt without the two winged distractions.

It seemed like a pretty easy vampire nest so he refused when Castiel insisted on going with. When the house was out of sight he dialed up Bobby and asked him to join knowing that the older man would be happy to help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love to hear your opinions on my work and if i've made any mistakes please feel free to point them out. Also i love giving my chapters a name but i'm having trouble coming up with them recently so if you have an idea for the names of my chapters please feel free to comment <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens and Bobby tells Dean to work things out with the angels that want him

Dean sat in the motel room waiting for Bobby to show up. The older man who had been like a second father to him had agreed to help but he insisted that he and Dean talk before going to find the nest. Dean knowing Bobby all to well knew the older man wanted to find out what had him upset.

When the older hunter arrived he gave Dean a hug before setting his things down.

“So what’s got you so upset?”

Dean tried to avoid talking about it and normally he could get away from a conversation at least for the most part with Sam but not Bobby. The man was as stubborn as Dean and John combined.

“Look, I just…dad’s gone off who knows where and Sam’s been going at it with his boyfriend. If that wasn’t enough now two angels are after me and I have no idea why.”

Bobby raised a brow trying to remember what other angels Dean knew.

“You mean that guy in the trench coat and the trickster?”

Dean nodded feeling tired just thinking about it.

“I don’t understand it Bobby, is my family just cursed to attract angels or something?”

Bobby just shrugged.

“Could be worse. At least they aren’t monsters.”

Dean had to laugh at that.

“Bobby my brother is literally dating the devil. I’m pretty sure it doesn’t get worse than that.”

“Dean if you’re this upset you shouldn’t be going on a hunt. I can call up Rufus and handle this if you want to just relax here for a few days.”

Dean refused to sit back while there were things to hunt.

“I’m good Bobby. Look I know I’m pissed about all this but I can still do my job.”

Bobby gathered what information he could on the vamps in the area while Dean went to try and find the nest. When he returned Bobby looked upset and without even having to ask the older man explained what happened.

“Daniel Elkins was killed by the vamps. He stopped hunting a long time ago but it looks like the vamps tracked him down.”

Dean sat on the bed looking at Bobby as he ran his hand through his hair looking angry and sad over his friend’s death.

“Bobby we’ll get the vampires that did this.”

Bobby shook his head with a troubled look in his gaze.

“That ain’t the only problem here. Rumor is Daniel had a weapon that’s pretty bad news to monsters. It can kill anything and if the vampires got it we can’t be running into their nest like we normally do. Hate to say it but you should probably call your angels for this one.”

Dean cursed before refusing to call them.

“Bobby let’s at least confirm that the vamps have the gun before you make me call them. Last time I got stuck with those two I had to hear the trickster complain the entire way home.”

Bobby shrugged as they headed out to check. When they found the case for the gun Dean cursed as he ran his hand over his face feeling a headache from the complains he knew Gabriel would make while Cas acted like a jealous boyfriend.

“Well boy, get to praying. We don’t have all day and vamps are serious business.”

“I got it Bobby just give me a second.”

He closed his eyes giving a half assed prayer to get the angels attention.

“I pray to the angels Gabriel and Castiel to get your feathery asses down here.”

He opened his eyes hearing the flutter of wings and right away Gabriel picked a fight with Cas.

“You hear that, he said my name first. I’m his favorite.”

Dan rolled his eyes but Cas apparently took Gabriel’s word to heart as he gave Dean a questioning look.

“Dean I am your guardian angel. You don’t need Gabriel to come help you. I assure you I am more than capable of handling my assignment.”

Dean was already sick of the two fighting especially since now wasn’t the time for them to be fighting.

“Listen up you two, I didn’t call you so you could fight like teenagers. Vampires are killing people and right now their kill count includes a hunter. So either help us or get out of my life.”

Gabriel and Castiel looked at Dean’s cold gaze and apologized. Bobby seeing they were back on track showed Dean the case the colt had been in.

“Like I told you before the gun’s said to be able to kill anything. It was made by hunter named Samuel Colt. I doubt the vamps know what it’s capable of so we should find them before they do.”

With the angels in tow they stocked up on dead man’s blood before arriving at the nest early in the morning. Apparently the myth that sunlight could kill them was false but that didn't surprise Dean as most of the vampire mythology was wrong.

“So the plan is to poison them with the dead man’s blood then cut off their heads when they’re all weakened.”

Bobby nodded leaving the two angels to wonder why they’d been brought into this.

“You two idjits can go find the colt seeing as it probably can’t kill you two.”

Gabriel raises a brow asking in his usual playful tone, “Probably?”

Bobby just shrugs as he and Dean head into the building to begin dosing the vamps with the blood. They split up to cover more ground and after dosing two vamps Dean sees one of the victims still alive and tied up. He rushed to her side assuring her they’re save her but she screams for the other vamps revealing her fangs. He curses as he grabs his machete but two vampires tackle him to the ground before he can get it.

“Cas!”

Cas answers Dean’s call killing the two vamps with little effort after commanding Dean to close his eyes. He does as he’s told and when he opens them the vampires are all on the ground with their eyes burned out.

“Shit…thanks Cas.”

Castiel helped him up checking him for any injures.

“I’m fine Cas.”

Bobby came in to see what had happened and shot Dean a look.

“Damn it son, there’s a reason I told you to sit this one out. No more hunting until you get your shit straight with your boyfriends.”

Dean gave Bobby a look but before he could argue the older hunter stopped him.

“Don’t make me lock you in my panic room.”

This made Dean almost laugh.

“You built a panic room?”

Bobby kind of just shrugged.

“I had a weekend off. I’m not joking though; I will lock you up if you don’t get this shit sorted out.”

“Hey this the thing you guys are looking for?”

Gabriel held up the gun and Bobby took it deciding he was going to hold onto it until Dean got his shit in order. Dean was pissed the entire ride back to the motel and even after Bobby left to return home.

It wasn’t until Dean had his things packed that Castiel decided to ask him about his mood.

“Dean, you’ve been upset since the nest was taken care of.”

Dean span around giving Castiel a cold look still pissed off that he knew Bobby would one way or another find out about him hunting.

“This is your fault. You and your brother keep trying to seduce me and I messed up on a hunt. I’m not gay so can you both just leave me alone?”

Gabriel was lying on the bed enjoying a sucker that by the looks of it was cherry flavor.

“How about you pick one of us and we’ll stop fighting. Seriously Dean-o, no one’s saying you’re gay but the fact you haven’t outright refused us means you’re interested. Nothing wrong with being Bi.”

Dean glared at Gabriel before rolling his eyes.

“Just go back home. I don’t need a guardian angel and I don’t need two angels trying to pick me up every second of the day.”

“Then just pick one of us. Not leaving until you do.”

Without thinking Dean answered before his brain could stop him, “I pick Cas!”

His eyes widened as he realized what he said. Gabriel smirked as he sat up and stretched.

“Well good luck little bro. You’re going to need it with this one but at least I hear he’s good in bed.”

With that Gabriel snapped his fingers and was gone. Dean stared at the empty bed a moment wondering what just happened until he turned to find himself pushed back onto the now empty bed with Cas’s soft lips pressed against his.

The sudden kiss caught him off guard but before he could stop himself he wrapped his arms around the angel to hold him close. He enjoyed the feel of the angel’s oddly soft lips and didn’t protest as the angel demanded entrance to his mouth.

Dean was certainly not gay but if he got to kiss these soft lips everyday he was more than happy to accept he was maybe a little bit bi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean will always pick Cas! XD sorry hardcore Destiel shipper. Don't like my ships you can drown in the sea! lol joking(maybe not joking). hope you're looking forward to the next chapter as Cas and Dean explore their relationship <3  
> As always feel free to comment and let me know what you think. Comments keep me motivated ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to find himself in a sea of feathers. He curled up into the soft wings that Cas had used as a blanket for him feeling more relaxed than he’d ever been before. His movement stirred the angel from his sleep and he smiled seeing Dean getting comfortable again.

“Morning.”

Dean grumbled hating the early morning hours wanting nothing more than to sleep. He was sore from the night before seeing as after a difficult hunt he had somehow become an angel’s bitch.

“Dean.” His angel’s voice came slightly offended.

“Stay out of my head Cas otherwise this is going to be a difficult relationship.”

“If you were so against me topping why did you give in?”

Dean nuzzled his angel’s neck wanting to go back to sleep.

“It felt good to just give up control. Now let me sleep.”

His stomach growling signaled he wouldn’t be sleeping again. He sighed in annoyance attempting to get up but the large dark wings that engulfed him kept him on the bed.

“Cas I need food.”

The angel pulled him close refusing to let him leave.

“And I need more love.”

Dean chuckled but his sore backside wouldn’t allow it.

“We already went three rounds and I’m sore.”

Cas kissed him demanding entry to his mouth. Dean gave in and wasn’t surprised to find his discomfort vanish.

“Stupid angel mojo.” He thought melting into his angel’s embrace.

Cas chuckled hearing that thought but Dean was no longer concerned with the angel sneaking a look inside his head. He allowed the angel to pin him to the bed as he trailed kisses from his lips down to his stomach. When he felt the angel place a kiss on the head of his cock he moaned wanting nothing more than to feel the angel’s mouth around it. When his secret desire was fulfilled he decided having an angel reading his thoughts wasn’t all bad. This earned a chuckle from the angel causing pleasure as the vibration affected his cock.

“Please Cas…” Dean begged.

Cas began preparing him but the activities of the night before had already stretched him so his work was cut out for him. Dean gasped when Cas began entering him and begged the angel to go faster.

“Dean I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean’s legs closed around the angel demanding to be filled.

“I’m not going to break angel.”

Castiel gave a hard thrust filling the hunter so fast he was certain he'd hurt his human. When all he saw within the human was pure hot pleasure he continued to thrust into him hard and fast earning nothing but sounds of pleasure. Between the three rounds before and the rough hard thrusts neither lasted long and both came screaming the others name. Dean lay unable to move certain if not for the fact the angel could heal him he wouldn’t be walking again anytime soon.

“Cas…” Dean breathed heavy trying to regain the oxygen he lost during the enjoyable pounding. “I need food.”

Castiel smiled down at his hunter before kissing him.

“I shall retrieve anything you wish.”

“Anything’s fine as long as I get coffee with it.”

The angel nodded snapping his fingers to dress himself and clean the mess from his human before flying off to get food. Dean rolled over feeling sleep trying and reclaim him but Cas returned a few moments later holding a bag of food.

“Breakfast in bed for my hunter.”

Dean smiled but decided to get dressed and take the food to the small table in the motel room. He ate while Cas sat watching him which normally would bother Dean but he was in to good a mood.

“So what would you have done if I’d picked Gabriel?”

Dean finally asked halfway through his meal. Cas looked at him not answering for a moment before he lowered his gaze.

“I suppose I would have been upset but I don’t believe Gabriel was honestly interested in you now that I look back on it.”

Dean looked confused not understanding how Cas was getting that from the many attempts the archangel made to seduce him.

“Seriously?”

Castiel nodded.

“Gabriel is more aggressive in attempting to get what he wants. I believe your stubborn nature required his help in getting you to see what was in front of you.”

Dean took a sip of his coffee before saying anything.

“So you’re saying your brother is the best wing man on the planet.”

He nodded.

“I suppose you could say that. I believe he helped mostly because it was entertaining for him to see you struggle with two angels going after you. I am curious if maybe someone asked him to help though. Normally Gabriel doesn’t go out of his way like that.”

Dean just shrugged not really caring either way.

“He’s pretty cool though and we both like pie. I’ll have to thank him later I guess.”

Cas looked confused.

“You haven’t thanked him yet for the pie get got before this trip?”

Dean laughed.

“No I already thanked him for that. I’m just saying I need to thank him because now I have a angel boyfriend who’s hotter than my brother’s.”

Castiel titled his head studying the hunter but decided to take the compliment. He knew many angels would argue saying that Lucifer was quite more attractive but as long as his human liked his appearance he shouldn’t complain.

“Well we’ve finished the hunt so let’s go home.”

“What about the colt? Were you not going to get that from your hunter friend?”

Dean shook his head as he gathered his things.

“Nah, Bobby should keep it. It might help keep him alive. Besides I’m one of the best hunters out there and now I have a super hot angel that can smite anything that might kill me.”

Castiel smiled as he followed Dean to the impala to return to their home.

 

 

“Luci! I’m bored.” Gabriel complained having returned to the mansion now that Dean and Cas were finally together.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he changed the channel on the TV. Sam had gone out to do shopping and Crowley was back in hell doing his kingly duties. Somehow he’d gotten stuck with Gabriel who refused to take part in watching TV.

“Brother I may just smite you if you keep complaining.”

“But Luci I helped you out in getting little Cassie hooked up with Dean-o. You should entertain me.”

The older angel looked at his brother but sighed finally giving in.

“What do you want to do Gabriel?”

The shorter archangel cheered happy to finally have Lucifer paying attention to him.

“We should make cake! I want a super extra chocolate covered cake.”

“Fine Gabriel.”

Once they were in the kitchen Gabriel did the work while Lucifer sat there. He watched the trickster angel do his thing and his presence alone seemed to entertain the younger angel.

“So did you actually like Dean at all or were you simply having fun?”

Gabriel licked the chocolate off his finger looking surprised by the question.

“I mean he’s hot and I did hear he’s good in bed. Plus he likes pie which is totally awesome so maybe? I wasn’t going to actually steal him from Cassie, I’m not that mean. So how are things between you and the moose?”

Lucifer was about to answer when an odd song began to play. He raised a brow completely confused by the odd lyrics.

“Is that a song about having sex with a moose?”

Gabriel burst out laughing as Lucifer went to see where the song was coming from. He came back with his phone to his ear giving Gabriel a cold look.

“No Sam I do not have any special preference for dinner. I’m certain your brother will be returning so whatever he wants. Also do not be surprised if you find my brother’s corpse when you get home.”

With that he hung up and tackled Gabriel who was still laughing. The two wrestled until Gabriel apologized for changing his ringtone. When Sam returned home Gabriel tackled him crying out, “Luci is picking on me.”

Sam looked at Lucifer who had the possessive look he got every time Gabriel was overly touchy with him.

“Lucifer what’s he talking about?”

“He changed my ringtone for you to some strange song.”

He played the ringtone to show Sam getting the completely wrong response from his human. Sam actually chuckled and high fived the trickster angel.

“Sam!”

“What? It’s funny. Both he and Crowley call me moose all the time and you do have sex with me.”

Lucifer pouted crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away from his human.

“I wouldn’t if you were an actual moose.”

Gabriel raised his hand about to snap his fingers to cause his usual mayhem but Sam stopped him.

“I’d rather avoid Lucifer killing you.”

Gabriel thought about and decided not to change his friend into a moose.

“I’m making cake.”

He vanished into the kitchen leaving Sam to deal with his jealous boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's wondering what song Gabriel used as the ringtone for Sam on Luci's phone it's: The moose song by Axel the sot. If you look it up on youtube i suggest the version used on the video titled: Gabriel likes a moose Sabriel - the moose song


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice day off with a movie and their angels turns into a big problem with very odd surprises

Dean sat with his boyfriend curled up beside him watching some action movie with Gabriel on his other side eating some horrid snack that shouldn’t exist. He’d glanced over at one point just to see what smelled like chocolate and found he had a large bowl of caramel popcorn mixed with gummy bears, skittles, and m &ms with chocolate syrup coating the horrible mix.

He made a look of disgust but apparently Lucifer liked the mixture as he leaned over to grab a handful. Sam gave the odd mix a glance a few times before shrugging and also reaching over to grab some.

Dean decide to focus on either his boyfriend or the movie knowing he’d probably puke otherwise. They had no cases at the moment and his dad had practically vanished off the face of the earth. Castiel had promised him his father was alright but hadn’t said where the hunter had gone. From the look on Castiel’s face when he delivered the news John probably threatened him if he said.

The group didn’t even look up as Crowley entered the living room to see them watching a movie but Gabriel did glare at the demon when he reached over for some of his snack.

“Is this seriously what you guys do with your free time?”

Dean finally looked up eyeing the demon who sat down in the chair closer to Sam’s and Lucifer’s half of the couch.

“Long time no see Crowley. What’s up?” Lucifer asked with a mouthful of popcorn.

“A little birdie told me someone’s going to be throwing a hissy fit.”

Crowely pointed up as lightning stuck and the sounds of thunder echoed outside. The angels jumped to their feet to go to the nearest window looking troubled by the sight of the sky.

“Lucifer?”

Sam stood looking worried when his angel didn’t look back at him.

“Looks like big bro is throwing another tantrum. You got this right Luci?”

Gabriel slapped Lucifer on the shoulder causing the older angel to look at his brother.

“Do not hide your fear with jokes brother. This is going to take a lot more strength than I have.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Great, the one day we all manage to sit down and enjoy ourselves and he has to go throw a fit. Maybe if he got laid he wouldn’t be so anal about shit.”

Dean chuckled causing Castiel to look at him with worry.

“Dean I will aid them in calming Michael. I shall return as soon as I can.”

With that the three angels left to deal with their brother. Dean sighed wondering how long his angel would be gone and if he’d be alright.

“Well since they’re off playing family with the eldest archangel, I think I’ll just make myself at home.”

Crowley got up and went to the kitchen to more than likely raid the alcohol supply. Dean and Sam looked at each other before going back to their movie. Crowley watched it with them after he returned with his drink.

“So any bets on how long it takes to deal with their brother?”

Crowley was looking to Sam for the bet seeing as he and Dean didn’t really interact with each other much. Sam thought a moment before shrugged.

“Maybe a few days?”

Crowley smiled.

“I’ll bet longer than that. Maybe a few weeks?”

Dean glared at the demon before he got up to go to his room. He didn’t want to think about Castiel gone that long especially since he’d already gotten use to that angel being near him almost constantly. When he got to his room he found someone standing by the window. He quickly drew his gun but when the man looked to him he almost thought he caught sight of the outline of wings.

“Oh great, which angel are you?”

The angel turned around staring at him with a cold gaze.

“I am the archangel Michael. You must be the worthless mortal my younger brother has chosen to breed with.”

Dean heard the door slam behind him and knew he wasn’t going to be able to escape.

“Look I’m not sure what you know about humans but I’m a dude and Cas is a dude so…”

Michael didn’t look amused by Dean’s comment.

“My father may have forgiven Lucifer and even allowed Castiel to remain on earth to play with you and your family but I still do not approve of any of you. You know nothing of angels and why father allowed my brothers to remain on earth so close to when they’re to go into heat is beyond me. Either way you will not be here when my brothers return so there will be no issues.”

Dean hoped Cas had his ears on as he prayed hoping his angel would come back before Michael decide to smite him. Michael appeared in front of him with his hand on his forehead but before he could kill Dean he was slammed into the far wall. Dean turned thinking he’d see Castiel but instead there was Lucifer looking pissed off and strangely slightly red in the face.

“Brother do not harm my mate’s brother. You know father has approved of this so stop acting like a child!”

Michael stood glaring at his brother as he ignored Dean now.

“Lucifer what do you think will happen when you’re heat starts? You cannot breed with a mere human! They are flawed creatures not worthy of our time.”

Lucifer had to brace himself on the wall causing Dean to look concerned while Michael’s eyes widened.

“Brother…are you in heat already?”

Lucifer collapsed unable to remain standing as he whimpered in need.

“Dean…call Sam.”

Dean tried the door but he was kept shut by Michael. Lucifer cursed as power surged making the door burst open leaving nothing but shards of it all over the floor. Dean tried to run to get Sam but Michael appeared in his path.

“I will not let my brother mate with a worthless human.”

“Michael stop being a big bag of dicks.”

Michael turned just as Gabriel punched him. It wasn’t enough to knock him out but Castiel appeared and grabbed him before flying off with him. Dean looked at Gabriel happy the trickster had returned.

“Dean!”

Sam had heard the noise and came to see what was happening. Gabriel turned to Sam with a half hearted smile.

“Ah look at the father to be, Luci’s waiting for you.”

Sam raised a brow confused.

“Gabe what the hell was Michael talking about angels and them going into heat?”

Gabriel looked uneasy but not as much as Sam did.

“Look, us angels live forever and all but we lose some when fighting demons. Naturally we have to repopulate so we go into heat about every several thousand years. Luci and Cassie’s heat just happens to fall during your lifetime and Michael doesn’t want you guys breeding with them.”

“But Lucifer’s a guy.” Sam said still looking very confused.

“Look moose, we’re angels so we’re a lot different than humans. Regardless of gender we can have children. So hope your ready cause Luci’s in heat and it’s going to take an army to keep him from his mate.”

As if that was his only warning Lucifer appeared by Sam and pulled him close to him.

“Hey you two, get a room.”

Lucifer chuckled against Sam’s body as he flew them to their room.

“Is Cas going to be ok?”

Gabriel shrugged before flying off to go check on his brothers. With no idea if Gabriel and Cas could handle dealing with Michael he went to go see if Crowley could help. The demon was where they’d left him but he appeared to be a bit uneasy.

“You alright Crowley?”

The demon looked up and didn’t move his head as his eyes directed Dean to what had him on edge. He looked to see what he could only guess was another angel.

“Let me guess, the forth archangel?”

The man stepped forward with a slight smile.

“Impressive for a mud monkey. To think without ever having met you already know I’m Raphael. I am curious how a family of hunters ends up friends with a demon.”

Dean couldn’t kill the angel and he was without help unless Lucifer decided he wanted to stop getting laid long enough to deal with his younger sibling.

“You know Lucifer is right upstairs. Wouldn’t want to have to call him to deal with you so you should leave while you have the chance.”

Raphael looked amused.

“Lucifer is no threat to me when he’s in heat. I could kill him right now if I wanted along with that worthless mate of his.”

Dean wanted to shoot the angel but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. He considered his options though he guessed the fact he wasn’t dead already was a sign the angel might not be here to kill him.

“I suggest you cut your bond to Castiel now otherwise I may be forced to kill you.”

“Not happening douche bag so you might as well get on with the smiting.”

Raphael grinned but before he could strike Dean something jumped at him and knocked him to the ground. Shock was quickly replaced by fear as something tore into Raphael's body forcing him to flee.

“What the…”

He turned to Crowley who was now standing close to Dean with a satisfied grin on his face.

“I’m never to far from my hell hounds.”

Dean felt the large invisible creature rub against him before going over to Crowley. He laughed a bit nervously hoping he never got on Crowley’s bad side.

“If Lucifer’s in heat I’ll keep my hell hounds close to him. I’m sure the angels can deal with them but at least it’ll slow them down a bit.”

“Thanks. Guess we were lucky Raphael was distracted.”

Not wanting to be around for round three of battle of the angels Crowley returned to hell leaving his hounds to guard them. When Gabriel and Castiel returned they both looked pretty beat up but they promised Michael wouldn’t be a problem for a while.

“You guys look like hell.”

Gabriel gave a grin as he plopped down on the couch. Castiel stayed near Dean as though guarding him in case the archangels returned.

“So looks like our brothers aren’t going to leave this alone. You and Cassie here going to stay together and face their wrath or what?”

Dean glanced at Cas who was purposely avoiding his gaze.

“Dude don’t think I’m going to let your brothers cock-block me.”

Castiel smiled as he embraced Dean.

“Yeah well just remember, Cassie here goes into heat in a few months so be prepared. Hopefully his won't start early like Luci's did.”

Dean glanced at Cas who was once again looking away clearly embarrassed by it.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before.”

Cas said nothing so Gabriel once again chimed in.

“It’s weird enough that a human and angel are dating, how do you think it looks when a male angel gets pregnant?”

Dean had been to distracted by the fact that the two archangels had been trying to attack them that it only now dawned on him that he and Cas would end up with a kid if they did it when he was in heat. His face paled a bit and it took everything he had in him not to panic.

“Awe, Cassie I think we broke your human.”

Dean glared at Gabriel who wasn’t even looking at him anymore and instead snacking on the rest of his popcorn snack mix. He chose to ignore Gabriel as he pulled Cas up to their room. They needed to sit down and have a nice long talk about secrets because this was a big one and he really didn’t want anymore surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns with an unexpected surprise

Dean had Cas sitting on the bed as he paced trying to wrap his head around the fact that angels could get pregnant. He stopped pacing ready to question Cas but nothing came out so he began pacing again.

“Dean I am sorry I kept this from you. If this troubles you I can simply lock myself away until it passes as I have in the past.”

Dean stopped to look at his angel.

“You’ve locked yourself away during your heats?”

Castiel nodded.

“I am a soldier and could not be taken from the battlefield to raise children. You are the first partner I’ve ever had. Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael have never had partners either though I suspect before his fall Michael had considered having Lucifer as his.”

Dean had noticed Michael was a bit more over the top than Raphael in stopping them from being the angels' mates.

“Great we have a jealous archangel. How could things become anymore complicated.”

As though he’d issued a challenge his phone rang. He looked at it not wanting another case.

“Yeah dad?”

“Are all of you home?”

Dean shot a look to Cas hearing the worry in John’s voice.

“Yeah…dad what’s wrong?”

“Tell your angels to meet me outside in five.”

John hung up and Dean didn’t hesitate to pull Cas along to go retrieve Lucifer. He banged on the door not caring about the moans coming from the room.

“Lucifer tell Sam to pull out, dad needs you.”

At his words Gabriel appeared looking oddly amused by his statement.

“Really Dean-o? I know you’re protective but don’t be a cock block.”

Dean rolled his eyes ignoring the trickster’s comment.

“You two shorty.”

Gabriel scowled at being insulted on his size as the door swung open and Lucifer glared down at Dean.

“This better be important little human.”

Dean led them outside and when John pulled up hey noticed someone in the passenger seat hunched over.

“I need you to heal him.”

Gabriel opened the door to pull the motionless form from the passenger’s seat. Gabriel glanced at Lucifer who’s brows frowned as he considered how to handle the situation.

“Heal him!” John shouted when  Gabriel did nothing.

“Luci….”

Gabriel was waiting for his older brother to decide.  Lucifer finally walked over and placed his hand on the human who had already passed on before John arrived with him. His wounds healed as the human was revived gasping as he shot up.

“Dad who is this guy?”

John didn’t answer Dean as he rushed over to the group.

“Adam are you alright?”

Adam looked up to John and nodded as he looked himself over.

“Dad…what happened?”

Dean and Sam shot a look to John as they both said at once, “Dad?”

Adam looked at the two angels near him earning a wiggle of his brows from Gabriel.

“Hey there handsome, I’m Gabriel the most amazing trickster archangel you’ll ever meet.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he went over to Sam to grab him and drag him back off into their bedroom. Dean just stood there as John helped Adam to his feet and introduced them.

“Dean this is your brother Adam. Adam this is my eldest son Dean.”

Adam looked Dean over before looking back to Gabriel.

“And he’s the angel you told me about?”

“I’m the best of the angels but Cassie over there is cool to.”

Adam looked at Castiel who held out his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet another Winchester. I’m Castiel.”

Adam shook his hand before John urged them inside. Once inside they sat together so John could explain everything. Dean’s glare grew colder as John explained that Adam was his son that he had gone to see several times since he was born. He wanted to keep Adam away from hunting but when his mother was killed Adam wanted revenge against the ghouls that killed her.

“Dad how could you keep him a secret?” Dean finally managed to say without exploding in anger.

“Dean I was protecting him. I didn’t want him to have this life.”

Dean shot up refusing to have this conversation.

“Cas let’s go.”

Castiel glanced at John before standing up to follow his human.

“Dean Adam will be staying with us.”

Dean shot a look at John before he relaxed a bit and looked at Adam.

“Hope you like babies because this place is going to be full of them soon.”

With that he walked away leaving John to look to Gabriel for answers. He was smiling to himself before he explained the situation causing John to sit there speechless.

After a few moments of John’s silence Gabriel got bored and decided to turn to Adam with his usual playful grin.

“So handsome, you going to be a hunter full time?”

Adam shrugged.

“Maybe, so how is an archangel a trickster?”

Gabriel wiggled his brows as he said playfully, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Adam looked slightly amused until the roar of thunder outside signaled the arrival of a less than happy archangel.

“Gabriel!” Michael yelled as he appeared near them.

“Yes big bro?” Gabriel asked not happy the eldest archangel had made yet another appearance.

“You cannot bring someone back from the dead. You know it’s forbidden.”

Gabriel pretended to look offended.

“Mikey how dare you accuse me of such a thing. As if I would ever purposely break your rules just to spite you, that’s Luci’s gimmick. Besides look at this face,” he turned Adma’s face towards Michael and added, “How could you not want to bring this handsome devil back from the grave?”

Michael was about to continue yelling when he looked at Adam and paused.

“Awe is Mikey experiencing love at first sight? To bad, I called dibs.”

Adam raised a brow looking between the two angels before John stood up.

“Oh no, no more angels are dating my sons. It’s bad enough now Dean and Sam are going to be fathering half angel babies.”

John attempted to pull Adam away but Michael snapped his fingers sending John to his room passed out. Gabriel raised a brow looking amused until Michael pushed him out of the way to stand in front of Adam.

“What is your name human?”

Adam looked at Gabriel who looked ready to smite Michael.

“Adam, what’s it to you?”

Michael smiled as his features relaxed.

“Has my younger brother indeed called dibs or may I claim you?”

Adam looked uninterested in the two angels’ interest in him as he pushed past Michael to go watch TV. Michael watched him with interest and followed after him with Gabriel pushing past him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to Adam and the two archangels decide to pull a prank together to get alone time with the youngest Winchester brother

Dean had been avoiding John since finding out that his father had kept it a secret that he had another son. If it had simply been a secret son he probably wouldn’t be so angry about it but it was the fact that he had kept Adam away from hunting and had a normal life with him that pissed Dean off.

It was probably also his protective side kicking in that made him so angry that while John had been perfectly fine with Adam being normal he had gotten so angry with Sam wanting to quit hunting. He hadn’t spoken with Sam about their new brother but that was mostly because Sam stayed cooped up in his bedroom with Lucifer. He had attempted to sit down and talk with his brother but Lucifer had insisted it was a bad time.

He had avoided talking to Adam as well but that was mostly due to Michael hanging around a lot more. He wasn’t sure if Michael was still intended on killing him but by the looks he was giving the youngest Winchester he doubted it.

“Dean.”

Dean jumped hearing his name suddenly called from behind him. He span around to face Cas annoyed that the angel had managed to sneak up on him.

“Cas don’t scare me like that.”

He’d been spying on Michael, Gabriel, and Adam who were in the kitchen eating ice cream and now the three were looking at him.

“Hey Dean-o, come have ice cream with us.”

He looked at Gabriel and caught sight of Michael giving him a death glare. He shifted uncomfortably before deciding he wasn’t going to let the archangel stop him from getting to know his brother. He pulled Cas along with him and sat down at the table to have some ice cream and talk with his brother.

“So Adam, how you liking staying here with us?”

Adam looked up from his dessert curious as to why the eldest Winchester brother was deciding to talk to him.

“It’s fine but it’s pretty boring being stuck inside all the time. Don’t you have any hunts right now?”

Dean had been to busy being angry to actually go look for a hunt.

“Not yet but I’m looking.” He lied.

Cas seemed to see he was lying but said nothing.

“So why are you so angry with dad anyways?”

Dean didn’t want to talk about their father but he figured he might as well answer since he really didn’t know what to talk to Adam about.

“I’m just…I don’t understand how a normal life was ok for one son but not another. That’s what pisses me off the most.”

Adam raised a brow curious and even Gabriel seemed surprised by the reason behind Dean’s anger.

“Seriously Dean-o? You’re angry because daddy bitch out little Sammy for not wanting to stay a hunter?”

“You are a very odd human.” Michael stated.

Dean glared at Michael but decided it wasn’t worth picking a fight with the archangel.

“So what happened to the fourth archangel? Gave up picking a fight with us?”

Michael gave a slight smile.

“I gave Raphael a list of things to do that will take at least a hundred years to complete. By the time he’s finished he’ll never even know I was spending time with a human.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Raphael isn’t that stupid bro, he’ll figure it out. Maybe in a few months or a few years.”

Adam looked between the two angels before focusing on Dean.

“So what’s going on with the other guy. I haven’t seen him lately.”

“Sam’s in the middle of dealing with the devil so not sure when he’s going to actually come around. He’ll want to get to know you for sure.”

Adam gave a slight smile.

“I’d like to get to know him to. I kind of always wanted brothers.”

They sat talking for a while longer before he got uncomfortable with how Gabriel and Michael seemed to be planning something as they whispered to each other.

“Why do I get the feeling you two are planning something?”

Both Gabriel and Michael turned to him with innocent looks on their face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Dean-o.”

“Why would we possibly try to do anything to you?” Michael agreed nodding with Gabriel.

Castiel shifted next to Dean causing the hunter to look to him instead of questioning the two. Castiel’s face was slightly red as he gripped the table.

“Cas you ok?”

Cas looked at him and Dean recognized the look as the same one Lucifer had when his heat started.

“I thought yours wasn’t suppose to start for a few months?”

Cas said nothing as he grabbed Dean’s leg so tightly he was certain his hand would be imprinted on it.

“You better take care of your boyfriend Dean-o.”

“We’ll keep Adam company while you’re busy.”

Both archangels were smiling and Dean knew they were the cause of this. He picked up Cas and carried him to their room swearing he’d kick both angel’s ass later.

Once in their room Dean threw Cas on the bed and wasn’t surprised when the angel used his angel mojo to make their clothes disappear.

“Someone’s eager.” Dean chuckled.

Cas said nothing as he grabbed Dean and pinned him to the bed with his lips eagerly claiming his. Dean melted into the kiss allowing his angel to explore his mouth. He ran his hands up Cas’s chest needing to feel his angel and was delighted to hear the angel moan into his mouth. He played with his angel’s nipple causing Cas to pull away as he arched his back feeling pleasure run through his entire body.

“Dean.” His voice was deeper than usual and for a moment Dean was almost certain he saw the outline of his wings.

“Cas tell me what you want.”

Cas said nothing as he moved up on Dean and grabbed his cock. Dean moaned feeling Cas stroke his cock a few times before lining it up with his entrance.

“Cas if I’m entering you I have to prepare you.” He said not realizing Cas had already opened himself up while kissing him.

Cas growled at Dean silencing him as he pierced himself on his cock in one go. Cas cried out in pleasure and Dean had to hold his angel to keep from coming as Cas tightened around him.

“Cas…holy crap your tight.”

“Dean…fill me…please.”

Dean thrust into Cas earning moans of pleasure from his angel who met him thrust for thrust. It didn’t take long for Cas to come and as his hole tightened around him Dean came screaming his angel’s name. Dean held his angel feeling beyond satisfied as he gently rubbed the angel’s back.

“Cas you’re amazing.”

He looked at his angel and was surprised when Cas pinned him to the bed again capturing his lips. He felt his cock twitch back to life but Cas pulled himself off Dean as his fingers found his entrance.

“Cas?”

“Need you Dean.”

Dean moaned as Cas’s fingers began fucking his hole open. Dean didn’t care who was top but he was pretty sure him getting fucked wouldn’t end Cas’s heat anytime soon.

“Cas please…” Dean begged no longer able to think clearly.

Cas flipped him over and forced his hips into the air.

“Mine!” Cas hissed into his ear before thrusting into him forcefully. The pain mixed with pleasure as Dean cried out his angel’s name. As Cas thrust into him hard and fast he realized he liked how demanding and controlling Cas was in heat.

“Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours…” He whimpered in need causing Cas to speed up his thrusts until Dean was screaming his name again as he came.

Cas grabbed his hair and pushed his face into the bed as he gave a few final thrusts until he was coating Dean’s insides with his cum.

“Mine…only mine.”

Dean unable to keep going began drifting to sleep but a shock went through him like a shot of adrenaline as Cas grabbed his cock and began stroking it.

“Cas I can’t…not another round.”

Cas flipped him over again as he sucked down Dean’s cock and began deep throating him.  His soreness faded away and soon he was grabbing Cas’s hair as he thrust into his mouth.

“Cas…let me fuck you again.”

Cas pulled off his cock as he pulled Dean up to kiss him.

“Fuck me hard mortal or your hole is mine again.”

Dean pushed Cas onto his back as he pushed into his angel.

“I have a name angel. Use it or I won’t fuck you like you want.”

Cas grabbed him and pulled him close to kiss him hard before whispering his hunters name into his mouth. Dean gripped Cas’s cock as he began thrusting into him. Cas gripped Dean’s wrist trying to stop the hunter from stroking him but his grip was weak as pleasure filled him.

“Dean…” Cas’s voice trailed off as he came again.

Dean came after several more thrusts feeling exhausted.

“Cas I love you.”

He whispered it almost afraid of his angel hearing him but Cas pulled him close and whispered back, “I love you to.”

Dean rested his head on Cas’s chest feeling ready to pass out and when he felt his angel reach out for him he grabbed his wrist.

“Let me sleep then we can go another round.”

“But Dean I’m horny.”

Dean chuckled half heartily before passing out. When he woke up it had been only an hour and Cas was balls deep in him thrust hard into him.

“Cas.” He moaned the angel's name filled with to much pleasure to be angry.

“Dean it feels so good inside you.”

Dean wrapped his legs around his angel as he pulled him close.

“Faster Cas…”

His angel answered his request nearly slamming into him with enough force that Dean was certain his angel would break him. By the end of their seventh round Dean was certain he wouldn’t be able to have sex again for a year. When Dean woke up next it was just starting to become light outside and he was almost afraid if he stayed in the bed Cas would try and make him go another round so he went to the kitchen for something to drink.

He was shocked to find Sam and Lucifer there eating together.

“Dean.” Sam said surprised to see his brother up so early.

“Hey Sammy, why have you been hiding from me?”

Dean was going to grab coffee but decided on water instead as Sam shifted uncomfortably. He looked at his younger brother curious as to why Sam was uncomfortable.

“So Luci, you got a bun in the oven yet?” Dean asked jokingly.

Lucifer looked up confused.

“Oh I don’t bottom Dean. Don’t worry, Sam will give birth to fine children.”

Dean choked on his water as Sam buried his face in his hands trying to hide his beet red face.

“Sam’s human, how the hell can he get pregnant?”

“Well I’m sure Gabriel half explained it to you but angels can have children regardless of our gender. This extends to our partners to. I’m capable of making my male partner pregnant if I top but only during my heat.”

Sam’s was punching Lucifer’s arm attempting to silence him but Dean was to busying panicking to worry about Sam being the bitch in their relationship.

“S-so Lucifer if…let’s say a human and angel decide to switch positions during the angel's heat…what would happen?”

Lucifer had a smile creeping up on his face as he looked at Dean.

“Oh did you and Cassie switch it up? Well I guess if it was only once maybe you’d be ok. More than that and you’re probably both knocked up.”

Sam span around hearing Dean hit the floor.

“Dean?”

Dean was passed out cold and Lucifer was to busy laughing to check to make sure the human hadn’t cracked his head open on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story. I couldn't help but decide to add a twist at the end. This part of the series is almost over and I will be starting the third part focused on Adam/Gabriel/Michael relationship


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a wet dream before he's woken up to find his boyfriend is in labor

Dean had his arms wrapped around the angel who had been so insistent on gaining his attention. He couldn’t recall why he had chosen Cas when Gabriel asked him to choose but as the angel demanded entry to his mouth he gladly gave in and knew he’d picked right.

“Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes to look up at his guardian angel. That thought stuck with him as he knew he wasn’t worthy of having his own angel but now that he did he couldn’t let go.

“Yeah Cas?”

Castiel was looking down at him with a hunger in his eyes that made a shiver go down his spine. He called his angel’s name again when the angel's gaze continued to trail down his form without saying anything.

“May I claim you?”

Dean stared at him not entirely certain what he meant. Cas kissed him again but this time it was rougher and made Dean’s body react so quickly he was almost afraid he’d come without even being touched.

He felt the clothing he was grabbing onto vanish and felt a rather large swollen form press against him. He moaned into his angel’s mouth feeling Cas’s erection rubbing against his own.

“Cas please…” He nearly whimpered in need wanting his angel to touch him.

“Dean you beg so beautifully.”

Dean was about to argue that he hadn’t begged when he felt Cas’s finger at his entrance. He gasped when it breached his unused hole and he found himself moaning at the new but wonderful feeling.

“Cas I won’t break so please hurry.”

Castiel smiled as he leaned down again to kiss Dean. As a second finger was added Dean began trying to fuck himself on the angel’s fingers.

“Do not be impatient Dean.”

Cas pulled his fingers out refusing to let Dean force him to go faster. Dean almost growled in anger as he flipped the angel onto his back and straddled him.

“Like I said, I’m not going to break.”

Before Cas could move Dean lowered himself onto him. Dean’s face showed only a little pain before he moaned in pleasure at finally being filled. Cas grabbed his hips and slammed himself into his hunter who cried out and began meeting him thrust for thrust.

Dean cried out his name as he coated his angel's stomach with his cum and not long after Castiel pulled him into a kiss as he came inside the hunter. Castiel carefully removed himself from the hunter before laying down beside him.

“I suppose I still underestimate the abilities of humans.”

Dean smiled as he patted Cas on the shoulder.

“I can take whatever you have to give Cas so don't ever think I'm to weak to handle you angel.”

Cas couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as he positioned himself behind Dean.

“I was hoping that was the case my hunter.”

Dean shot a look at him before he found himself filled again with a single rough thrust.

“Cas!”

The angel leaned over to whisper in his hunter’s ear.

“You said you could take all I have to give. Did you overestimate your abilities?”

Dean refusing to back down as he pushed himself against the angel until he found two hands gripping his hips tightly to force him to remain still.

“You don’t get to lead Dean.”

He cried out as Cas kept a tight grip on his hips and quickly thrust into him. Cas was using more strength than before in his thrust and Dean felt a mix of pain and pleasure that threatened to take him apart from the inside out.

“Cas more…please.”

“You’ll need to beg louder Dean, I can’t hear you.”

Dean nearly whined when Cas stopped thrusting and was unable to move as the angel held his hips in place.

“Please Cas!” He begged loudly.

Cas began thrusting again faster causing Dean to nearly black out as he came. He was to exhausted to continue but Cas didn’t stop as he flipped Dean over and began trailing kisses down his neck.

“Cas no more…” He whispered in a voice that barely sounded like his own.

Dean jolted away as someone shook him. He shot up realizing he’d once again had a wet dream of his and Cas’s first time. He wiped the drool from his lip as he shot a look at the one who woke him.

“Gabe what the hell?”

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest with a half annoyed half playful look.

“Oh did I stop you from getting it on with dream Cas?”

Dean was in no mood to deal with Gabriel. He was still super pregnant and hadn't had a drink since he got knocked up. He was stuck dealing with the fact he was carrying a half angel child and hadn’t been able to have sex with his equally pregnant angel boyfriend.

“Dude what do you want?”

He looked around just now noticing Cas wasn’t in the bed with him.

“Where’s Cas?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer when the house shook violently causing Dean to jump to his feet. Well it was more like slowly get to his feet since he couldn’t move as fast in his current condition.

“That should answer your question Dean-o.”

Dean glared at the trickster causing the angel to roll his eyes.

“Cassie is currently in labor you idiot.”

Dean stared at the angel confused.

“It’s only been six months.”

The archangel nodded.

“You remember me mentioning angels and humans are different? Yeah, us angels don’t go through that whole nine months of hell like you humans. Luci’s helping him right now so when the little abomination is born you can go see them.”

Dean glared at Gabriel but the angel didn’t seem to care that he just insulted his kid.

“Where’s Cas? You should have woken me up when he went into labor.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed.

“Dean-o you would have insisted on being there with him and you can’t be. Not unless you want to have your eyes burned out of your skull.”

“He’ll be ok, right?”

Gabriel nodded.

“The only think I’m worried about is what exactly the kid’s going to be.”

Dean turned to Gabriel looking concerned.

“What do you mean? The kid will be half angel and half human right?”

Gabriel shrugged making Dean worry even more.

“Normally if angels have a relationship with a human the kid is a nephilim. Of course a nephilim is of a human female and fallen angel which isn’t the case here.”

Dean had to lean against the wall to support himself as he was starting to freak out more.

“So we have no idea what the child is going be. Great…”

Another violent shake of the house returned their attention to the fact Cas was giving birth.

“How long is he going to be in labor?”

Gabriel once again shrugged and Dean realized the archangel was pretty much useless.

“Can’t you ask your dad or something? He’s God so he should at least know what our kid is going to be.”

Gabriel gave him a look of disbelief before he actually laughed.

“You think my dad is just going to stop by to tell you what the kid is going to be?”

Before Dean could make a snappy remark both he and Gabriel noticed someone else standing in the room. They both looked to see a man neither of them recognized.

“Hello my children, heard my granddaughter is going to be born today.”

Dean shot Gabriel a look and saw the archangel looked a few shades paler.

“Dad?”

“This is God?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“I prefer to be called Chuck. So what were you planning to name your kids?”

Dean had no response to that as he stared at the being he hadn’t believed existed most of his life. Speechless he looked to Gabriel for support but the archangel seemed just as speechless as him.

“Alrighty then, I’m going to go check on Castiel and my nameless granddaughter.”

After Chuck disappeared it took a few moments for Dean to recover enough to grab Gabriel so they could go see the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are new parents but it's not long before they decide to return to hunting

Dean was struggling to adjust to life as a parent. Castiel didn’t need sleep but a house full of babies wasn’t the only issue. From the day Castiel gave birth to now months later when both Dean and Sam had their children Chuck(A.K.A god) had been staying to get to know his adorable grandchildren.

Dean didn’t argue with Castiel on naming their daughter after his closest friend but now as the angel in question came to visit Dean was regretting it. Balthazar who was the reason for the precious little baby girl being named Zara, was a smart ass angel who didn’t like Dean and drank constantly.

Dean’s child was named Bobby John Winchester and had earned a questioning look from his father who didn’t understand why his name was used for the middle name and not first. Dean had decided against mentioning he liked Bobby better though he suspected John knew.

To all their surprise Sam had twins. The two little girls had been named after someone in each of their lives. The first born was named Gabriella which Gabriel was currently using to brag and taunt Michael with and the second was Mary which made John happy and favor Sam more than Dean at the moment.

Chuck wasn’t be helpful with caring for his grandchildren and Dean was beginning to wonder why God was just hanging around. At one point he decided to ask Sam his thoughts and Lucifer had appeared saying he was using the grandchildren as an excuse to spend time with his kids.

After having his son Dean found himself glaring at Cas who looked like he’d never had a child while he looked terrible. Sam had already taken to exercising and somehow Sam had talked him into joining to get back in shape.

Between being forced to go for morning runs, no hunting, and taking care of children Dean was beginning to get stir crazy. He had managed to be a good dad to his children but a year after Bobby was born he was beginning to long to return to the family business. He wanted to be able to still hunt but he could barely tear himself from Bobby’s and Zara’s side. Castiel seemed to realize he was losing his mind being a stay at home parent so he came up with an idea.

“You want to get your brother to baby sit?” Dean asked in disbelief.

Chuck was sitting nearby watching TV with Crowley of all people and Balthazar wasn’t to far away either with another bottle of alcohol nearby.

“Oh I love your kids. I’ll help watch over them.” Crowley said calling over from where he was sitting.

Dean stared at the demon debating whether he trusted leaving his children with them. He really wanted to at least go on a hunt every now and then and with angels with him he could handle anything he came across.

“I don’t know…”

“It’ll be fine Dean, I’ll tell Raphael to help baby sit.” Chuck said making Dean become fearful while Crowley looked much happier.

Dean gave Castiel a confused look and his angel had to explained Crowley had a crush on Raphael and Chuck was attempting to help him out. Dean was still confused but he guessed it couldn’t be weirder than Michael and Gabriel helping Adam and John with their hunts. With both Sam and Dean preoccupied the others had to take over hunting but the jobs were still piling up.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea to leave Raphael and Crowley to baby sit our kids.”

Lucifer popped into the room with Sam startling Dean while Castiel simply gave a nod in greeting.

“Dean I already called Raphael so you guys can go on hunts. Find one now.”

Lucifer said it in a demanding tone before going to join Balthazar in drinking. Dean looked at Sam even more confused than before with everything else going on. Sam looked away a bit nervous.

“Apparently I really miss hunting.”

Castiel titled his head confused as he waited for Sam to explain.

“I kind of stabbed Lucifer in my sleep last night.”

Dean had to stop himself from laughing having heard Lucifer cursing about something in the morning.

“What did you stab him with?”

Sam didn’t get the change to answer as Lucifer called from where he was, “He stabbed me with a pen screaming something about werewolves. Find a hunt so he will stop trying to kill me.”

Dean shook his head but decided not to piss of the devil. He looked through the hunts they had piled up and found something easy that was nearby. He didn’t want to leave the kids longer than necessary and this way it would be a trial run for Raphael and Crowley babysitting.

“So how long will it take Raphael to get here?”

Neither angel answered as the all to familiar voice of the third oldest archangel came from behind Dean.

“I’m already here.”

Dean span around not having heard the angel arrive. Crowley looked up with grin on his face.

“Hello handsome.”

Raphael stared at the demon confused but showed no sign he cared either way. Dean went over the list of things the two needed to know and it took Lucifer and Castiel dragging him from the mansion to get him to stop being an overprotective parent. It didn’t help his fears when both Balthazar and Chuck decided if babysitting was done by the archangel and demon that they didn’t need to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part of this series. I'll be starting the third part that focuses on Michael/Gabriel/Adam and Crowley/Raphael. I hope you enjoyed this story ^_^


End file.
